Zachary and the Vamp
Zachary and the Vamp is a 2020 horror-comedy film distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Animation Studios. It was released on September 29, 2020. A TV show adaptation of the same name premiered to Disney XD, but this time, it is owned by Titmouse Inc. and Boulder Media. Summary Zachary meets up with a female vampire who is a daughter of an evil vampire king who was Zachary's ancestor. Plot Zachary Pingrey is a teenage 16-year-old boy. He somehow has a crush on Penny Johanssen and befriends a closeted homosexual named Art Pearson, his childhood friend who had a crush on his friend from Art class, Alexander Limpkins and a nerdy girl named Jamie Crocker. He somehow stumbles upon a "vampire" named Candra Quint, who is a Goth girl who wears fake vampire fangs to school who told him that there is an urban legend about the Dark Cave. Hearing about its urban legend, at night, he finds a cave and was frightened by a vampire named Octavia Radcliffe. She was surprised to see him but Candra and her both have anything in common. Art, Jamie and Candra befriend her as well. She tries to warn everyone about her father who wants to destroy the Vampire amulet. Count Olaf is an evil mastermind who wants to destroy the amulet forever to make him powerful. But Zachary realized that Octavia comes from a long line of vampires. Zachary believes that he saw a vampire, but no one believes him. Penny was confused but was still frightened by Octavia, revealing that she can float in thin air and grow fangs. They befriend other vampires like Nikolas Chatfield, a Gothic loner, Kristi Malloy, a perky yet bubbly airheaded perky goth, Erin Cromwell, a mysterious gloomy vampire, Angela Crichlow, the youngest of the Vampires, and Olivia Radcliffe, Octavia's 11-year-old sister. The vampires realize that there are evil vampires such as Octavia's father, Olaf, Evelada, Shiri Graveheart and Yuko Nightshade, the two Japanese vampires. Penny, Jamie and Art thwarts Olaf's plan to destroy the amulet but Minevra tricks him into this. The amulet is never destroyed but the evil vampires met their demises: Olaf is stabbed by a stake, Evelada is forced to eat garlic, Shiri is sprayed by holy water and Yuko gets burnt by the sun. The good vampires stay in the cave so they can't be burnt. At the end, Penny and Zachary share a hug as his friends arrive and so does the vampires. Octavia carries around her umbrella to keep her Vampire friends safe from the sun. Voice Cast Humans *Max Charles as Zachary "Zach" Pingrey, a 16-year-old boy *Grant Palmer as Arthur "Art" Brown, Zachary's childhood friend *Isabella Acres as Jasmine "Jamie" Crocker, other of Zachary's childhood friends *Oona Laurence as Penelope "Penny" Johanssen, Zachary's love interest. She is the most popular girl in school. *Elle Fanning as Candra Quint, a cynical, deadpan goth girl who acts as a basket case. *Mila Kunis as Melanie Pingrey, Zach's mother *Jared Leto as Joshua Pingrey, Zach's father *Winona Ryder as Kirsten Ryan, the vampire huntress who hunts on vampires *Ashly Burch as Aurora "Aura" Pingrey, Zachary's 18-year-old cousin. *Martha Higareda as Cecilia Hernandez, a snooty Hispanic human-turned-vampire who is hypnotized by Count Olaf. *Amber Montana as Charlotte Gibbins, Cecilia's friend hypnotized by Count Olaf. *Jack DeSena as David, a football player hypnotized by Count Olaf. *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Ray, Zachary's Art classmate hypnotized by Count Olaf. *Cindy Robinson as Bertha, a beautiful 25-year-old woman who married her boyfriend and hypnotized by Count Olaf. Good Vampires *Kirsten Dunst as Octavia Radcliffe, a Type 2 vampire who befriended Zachary. She is a goth who comes from a long line of vampires. *Zach Callison as Nikolas Chatfield, Octavia's friend and a Type 4 vampire. *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Kristi Malloy, a smooth, fast-talking Type 3 teenage vampire who sprouts out bat wings *Rachel McAdams as Erin Cromwell, a Gothic tomboyish Type 2 vampire who drank the blood of evil robbers *AJ Michalka as Angela "Angel" Crichlow, Octavia's stepsister who is a Type 3. *Kristen Li as Olivia Radcliffe, Octavia's 11-year-old sister and a Type 2. *Kyla Pratt as Countess Narcissa, a token African American vampire who was bitten by Octavia. She is a Type 3. Bad Vampires *Joey D'Auria as Count Olaf Radcliffe, Octavia's overprotective father who was Zachary's ancestor and the main antagonist. He wants to destroy the magical blood amulet. He is a Type 1. *Della Saba as Minevra Radcliffe, Octavia's overprotective mother who wanted to destroy the magical blood amulet. She's a Type 3. *Anne Hathaway as Countess Evelada, a vampiress and a countess who drank the blood of humans to retrieve hunger. She is a Type 3. *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Shiri Graveheart, a psychotic Type 2 Asian vampire. *Janice Kawaye as Yuko Nightshade, Shiri's cousin and a Type 3 Asian vampire who tasted blood and needed more. Sequel There will be an upcoming sequel called Zachary and the Vamp II: The Countess' Talisman about a seductive Countess Diovonna (voiced by Amy Sedaris) using the magical blood amulet as a talisman to hypnotize everyone by turning them into vampires. There were new characters such as the African-American Shauna Tomakyé (voiced by Kimberly Brooks), an outdoors-loving tomboy Christie Gates (voiced by Alexa Vega) and Asian nerd Roger Kwon (voiced by Lance Lim). Transcripts Trailer Main article: Zachary and the Vamp/Trailer transcript TV spots *Zachary and the Vamp/TV Spot #1 transcript *Zachary and the Vamp/TV Spot #2 transcript Soundtrack Main article: Zachary and the Vamp/Soundtrack Soundtrack Transcript Trivia *It was Rated G. *Most fans describe it as "Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Casper". Poll Do you like this idea? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Comedy Horror Category:Films Category:Rated G films Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Shanell0420's Ideas Category:Vampire films Category:Vampires